Sun Light At last
by GlaudioseGoddess
Summary: Sun Light at last chapter 1 Sun Light At Last is a fan fiction story about a unknown romance between unknown character's days Before Bella came into the picture hehe
1. Death Before Life

**From Eagle's P.O.V.**

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. A teen was standing in the middle of the road; I could not swerve around him on the narrow road

"Bam! Crash! Bang. Smash!"

"Ow!" the boy's voice said calmly as if he was not hurt at all.

Darkness… complete and total darkness. I felt something wet trickle down my fore head and soaked my blonde hair.

"Eagle!" a man's voice called. It seemed so far away.

I felt someone pull me out of the front seat and lay me down on the steaming tar.

I opened my eyes afraid to see anything. I saw a man with auburn-yellow eyes and blond hair like me, Vega was standing next to him.

"Should I?" Vega said.

"No, you do not have the will to stop, you will kill her." A woman said she was looking down at me with concern.

"Then" the man said. "I am the only one who can… Vega, do you trust me?"

"Y-yes…" Vega said nodding and grimacing, the man looked down at me, and they both kneeled.

I rolled my head to one side to get a better look at the man but Vega put his hand over my eyes. my head was hurting and blood trickle dowm my face on to Vega's hand.

I closed my eyes getting bored of staring at his pulm and heard his melodic voice say "its going..." he chocked on the words. "its going.." he said again " to be.. alright."

Then, i felt the blond mans breathing closed to my ear and I wondered what he was doing...

And i felt teeth sink into my neck and pain. more pain then i had been feeling from my head that was bleeding.

I wanted to protest but Vega obviously new and held my arms down.

I screamed and tried to move but Vega held me down and so did the blond man.

Pain, unbelievable pain, burning, I convulsed and felt as though I was spinning faster then the speed of light and my life flashed before my . came from my neck and i wanted to put my hand on what was hurting me and why did this man sink his teeth in to my flesh?

He pulled back. I opened my eyes, the convulsions hadn't stopped and I was weak but at the same time newly found strength ran through my body, I felt dead by yet angelic. I decided to stay still and I closed my eyes resting on the tar. The man was still next to me. He put his hand on my four head, his hand was colder then ice. Then I realized I was not breathing. I listened but I was confused and scared. What had they done to me? Then I fainted.

**from Vega's P.O.V.**

"She'll be fine, Vega" Alice said with a nod

"Wait…" i said hesitating, "What about Ginny!"

I had forgotten about Ginny as well because of all the commotion going on around me. I ran to the car.

I opened the car door and gasped, Ginny's legs were broken and crushed. Edward lay on the from of the car where Eagle had hit him, more like ran in to him and came to a complete stop.

I pulled Ginny out of the front seat. she screamed in agony, i set her down alarmed by her scream.

Then i bit her... the frenzy started, I wanted more and more blood. but....

"Vega!!!" i heard the voice of Eagle calling me eagerly.

"Vega listen to me.... you need to stop Now!" it was Carlisle's voice calling me back. i loved Ginny as my sister because she was my sister in-law after all.

"Vega!" Carlisle's voice called again over the ringing in my ears.

i pulled back from Ginny's blood and felt it trickle down my chin and looked over at the diretion of Carlisle's voice.

He was holding Eagle in his arms a look of terror on Eagles face. Why did she watch me take a life from her and why did i do all of this? For Eagle. I thought. For Eagle I repeated in my head as i walked to her and took her out of Carlisle arms and kissed her. She was shaking all over. still transforming. She kissed back but then she went limp in my arms and I lifted her and caried her to the house.

**From Eagles point of view**

I woke in a light blue room in a soft king size bed. sun light streaming through a open class door.

Then i felt someone next to me, i rolled over alarmed and saw vega's face an inch from mine.

"What?...." i broke off he had kissed me and all the memories of what had happened flooded back in to my mind from an unknown source.

i wrapped my arms around him and stared into his timeless eyes, they stared back into mine.

"where am I?" I said sitting up in the soft bed looking out the open door that lead out on to... nothing.

"Your in _our_ room... do you like it?_" _he said sitting up and turning my face back to his with his cold hand.

"Yes... what happened and why..." i trailed off not wanting to talk about what grusome things i was singing in my mind.

"I had no choice but to turn you into a monster..." he droped his gaze and sighed.

"I can't explain.... lets get up you've bin out for 3 days ok? i want too betogether and show and tell you so much i'm just over flowing with joy to be with i cant explain..." he said looking up at my confused and sad look.

"Umm... I am scared of you.. and Carlisle... and of myself now that...i am a v-v-vampire..." i said getting up. he didn't say anything he just got out a bed really slowly and started to change into a pair of jeans and out of his sweat pants. I looked away and saw that on my side of the room was a dresser too and my lugage was on the floor i got out and notice i was in my pajamas also. i looked over at him quickly, he had already changed in to his jeans and wite t-shirt and was staring at me.

"How? did i get in to _these_?" i asked pointing to my purple and white striped tank and matching baggy pajamas pants.

he cleared his throte nervusly and looked down his hand at his mouth.

"i.. changed you..." he said sitting on the bed.

"You what?!" i screamed at him.

he seemed alarmed .

"SHSSHHSSS!! people have super hearing around here!" he said chuckling .

I felt i was still wearing under wear, thank goodness... well he was my husband.... I changed in to jeans and a white long sleeved shirt layering it with a short sleeved black shirt that said 'Green Day' on it.

we both left the room honding hands i was still confused but yet comfortable. we walked into the hall.

"Good morning!" a Carlisle's voice from down stairs.

"Good morning!" Vega called back in a normal tone of voise, as though Carlisle was standing next to us.

"Wow! people do have super hearing around here!" i said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"We have super speed, super hearing, super shiney skin.... hmmm what else?" he posed as we reached the kitchen down stairs

"Do you drink human blood? all the time like normal vampires"

"Normal? No, we consider our selves 'vegetarians' we only drink animal blood. It's not as great as human blood, but you get use to it." He said opening the house door for me. I stepped in and saw everything you ever will see if you travel the world. There were tiger skins, polar bear, black bear and other animal skins as the carpets all over the house. The walls were glass on the out side of the house, and all different kinds of art littering the white walls on the inside of the house.

"Hey Vega, I am not breathing…." I told him as we took off our cotes.

"No one breaths around hear except when we want to smell something!well at least i dont fell breathing is asenchal when your half dead" he shook his head, as if I should know that vampires don't breath.

"Let's go eat!" Vega said. "I'm starving!"

"I feel a great urge to bight something... is that weird?" I said looking down ashamed

"Ha! You make me laugh Eagle! It's perfectly normal... well, now that you're a vampire and you're part of this family it is…," he said leading me into the kitchen.

"You must be hungry!" Carlisle called pulling out three mug's full of blood. Carlisle had drunken his in a flash and left the kitchen.

I took the mug and sniffed it. It made my want more blood smelling it my eyes turned black.

I looked over at Vega who was chugging his as if it was the best stuff in the world. He gulped down the rest of his and slammed the hug on the table chattering the glass.

"Woops…" he said. Getting up and grabbing some napkins on the other table my eyes following him.

"What are you staring at? You look as though you've seen a ghost!" Vega said waking over to the table and cleaning up the glass.

"Uh…." I shook my head vigorously. I didn't even know I was staring at him I blurred out thinking of blood….

"N-nothing… It's nothing... You know I still feel hungry!" I said walking over to him to help clean up the mess. He walked by me ignoring my body language that said

"Feed me. I am hungry. I love you. Come here." Then he realized I wanted to hug and kiss him, so he came over and said really close to my face. "Follow me!" he grabbed my leg and whipped me on to his back, he ran so fast things were blurry he jumped out of a open window in our room and flew out landing on the ground and running back to full speed again.


	2. Ying and Yang

(I Don't Own Twilight or the Idea or Story I just simply like extending the stories I read)

We were out on the lawn when I remembered Ginny.

What had I been thinking about if not Ginny?

"VEGA! STOP!" I said on his back. He stopped and dropped then scooped me back in his arms with alarm

"Why? What's wrong?" he said looking into my eyes.

"I… Where's Ginny?" I asked sternly.

"She's inside 'resting' like you were. Do you want to go inside and see her?" he put me down softly and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, I would…. What happened after I fainted? Or rather 'died'" I made quotation marks with my middle and index finger and bobbed them.

Vega laughed at my motion, and fell on the grass in a heap keeping up his slightly high-pitched hyperventilating laugh. I bent down to him and he grabbed my waist pulling me onto his chest. We lay on ground for a couple of minutes until I heard a familiar motherly voice calling me and Vega's names.

"Eagle! Vega! Where are you…." Ginny was walking closer and closer to us. We just laid still. I secretly wished she would go away and I could just lay on Vega's soft chest and sleep, but a part of me wanted to run to her and make sure she was alright, after the car accident. The memory of the gory scene, her crushed legs, and bleeding neck pushed its way into my blank mind.

She was appon us, staring down at Vega and I twined in each other's arms.

"And what the heck are you be doing?" she said crossing her arms and raising one black plucked eye brow.

I looked up at her, slightly embaresed but pleased she was happy and well.

I was speechless, her legs were fine and her neck didn't even have a scar from when Vega bit her.

I got up slowly and hugged her.

She embrassed me as well and her pitch black hair fell on my shoulder and my white blond hair twined with hers. We were The Ying and Yang.

"You too are like Ying and Yang! right?" Vega said getting up from the ground and brushing him self off.

"Duh," Ginny said lifting her head off my boney shoulder and I lifted mine as well.

"well of course you new mirrors are more popular today… sorry I haven't cot up with the times." He scratched his head, then took my out of Ginny's arms and set my back on his chest so I was leaning on him like he was a wall but this wall was holding me tight to it, never wanting to let go.


	3. The Piano is Dead

Disclaimer: i dont own Carlisle, Alice Eward Bells, Emet, Rosealee, Esmee, or the whole idea it just inreeges me :)

Eagles P.O.V.

Ginny walked away. Slowly but, surely her dark hair blowing in the wind, then I notice she was colder and paler then she usealy was and her freckles were gone.

But, thats the way it is when you all the sudden become perfect. Vega's still hlding on to me like smeones going to take me away from him forever. maybe someone will...

Back in side the house i meet Edward,

"Hi Edward!" Edward is sulking on the piano bench, unhappy to see that while he was feeding he got blood on his music book.

"Hi....." He moaned back to me and rolled his eyes at my cheerfulness. Edward was always unhappy now and Vega hasn't told me why yet,

We walk up the stairs avoiding Edwards sunken eyes, I try to keep my mind blank but, Edward's face just keeps popping in it. Why do i keep thinking of him when ever I'm around him?

"So why is he like that?" I say once we get to our room I am still trying to get used to.

"There's this girl at school that making it tough for him... it's hard to explain... wait, it's almost inexplicable." he said laying on the soft bed we made to gether this morning. Even though we don't sleep we just lay in it from mid night to six thirty, reading or talking.

"Oh, What kind of Trouble is she making?" i say then relize it might be about him not eating anythng at lunch. Emet, Rosalee, Alice and Edward, are always talking about how people keep stairing and wispering to their friend how weird they are not eating anything.

All the sudden I hear the piano being pounded and keys crunched under weight, Vega hears it too and speeds out of the room me zooming gracfully next to him.

We get down stairs and see that Edwars is Laying on the piano with his eyes squeezed shut. Okay that is really weird and he looks like he's...

Edward'd is clawing at his eyes and hitting his head with is hand and pounding on the beuatiful grand piano the whole while.

Me and Vega stair in confusion and fear of what he might atempt to do. Then I emember it is a week day and Edward is supossed to be at school, but, NO! he here ruining the piano.

Vega's P.O.V.

I saw something shimer on the piano next to Edward and all the sudden there was a girl about my age (23) laying next to Edward, and they were kissing

"Does it make you jealous?" a familiar voice echoed in my head."Does IT MAKE YOU WANT TO COME BACK TO ME!" it scrwamed. I shook my head and there was no one there except for Edward pounding on the piano with his fists and his eyes closed so tightly they might start crying blood. but, there was no sound any more just those words spoken by that voice that I knew was Raya's.


	4. Filler Chapter

**Sorry for not updating. I've had a lot of other stuff to do and stories to read and a life to live. Hope you like it!**

**(filler chapter)**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Raya POV**

"Vega! Come back to me!" Raya cried out, as she laid on the bed she never slept in but, only kept because it was the last thing HE touched that was hers. The painful memories that haunted her still after forty years. She never found anyone else that satisfied her love. but, Vega.

(flash back)

_"I love you more than anyone!" Vega whispered in Raya's ear. That day Raya had taken him to a clearing, out of sight form the foot path that lie only 10 yards away. _

_Raya turned on to his chest so that they were face to face with each other. _

_"Do you love me enough to die for me?" Raya said. Her cold lips touched his._

_"Yes," Vega said quite surely. And kissed her a little bit more passionately._

_"Are you ready right now?" Raya giggled playfully. _

_"If you say so." Raya nodded and leaned down to kiss him and kissed his neck, and then bit it._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Gotcha! I wrote this in my journal and had to publish it. Do you think Eagle should die? Should Raya kill Ginny? Should she run way as soon as Vega tries to stop her crazed love for him? How will Eagle take that he had a girlfriend that changed him? **

**Tell me with some reviews and I'll think about the plot a little more because I was gonna kill Eagle but, I don't think I'm going to now. **

**~GlaudioseGoddess ~**


	5. Bella comes to haunt him

**PLEASE READ: Raya can make you think things even when she is half way across the world and doesn't even know she making you think something. It's like Mabel (**_**if you read the story of the immortal child : Mabel**_**) her power has similar effects. comes and goes like the wind**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eagle POV**

"Edward !? What's going on?" I screamed over the ruckus of the ounce glossy and unscratched piano was torn apart and thrown all other the room. Edward was laying on the top of the black grand piano. Esme and Carlisle came running into the front door the rest of the family cam from all over the house and appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella......her name---is Bella." He struggled. Tearing at his heart and clothes as if he were trying in vain to get them off. I was pretty confused.  
Who was Bella? Why was he mad, or whatever, at her? What was his problem with her? Was she a vampire? Was she threatening him?

"No... Eagle..." He answered my thoughts.

"I can't--" He choked, and clawed at the piano top.

"I can't... read her mind...." Everyone gasped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short I just felt like holding you up short because it sounded awesome!

-GlaudioseGoddess.


	6. The Ugly Truth

**PLEASE READ: Raya can make you think things even when she is half way across the world and doesn't even know she making you think something. It's like Mabel (**_**if you read the story of the immortal child : Mabel**_**) her power has similar effects. comes and goes like the wind**

* * *

**Eagle POV**

"Edward !? What's going on?" I screamed over the ruckus of the ounce glossy and unscratched piano was torn apart and thrown all other the room.

Edward groaned and clutched at his head like something was giving him a headache.

"What's wrong with you?" Carlisle said, entering the room.

Edward didn't respond. He only groaned again. Then he suddenly got up and walked out the front door.

Odd...... I thought. What is the matter with that boy? It seemed like he had a killer migraine that made him tear apart the piano? Can vampires get migraines'?

i looked out the window, I didn't see Edward. "Vega, do you have any idea where he might have gone?" I asked and looked at his shocked face.

"I have only one idea and I don't want to try it." I said darkly.

"Why?" i asked, stupidly.

"Because that place hold memories and spirits of dark that I don't want to face in my existence ever again." He said and grabbed my hand and brought us to our room to explain.

He glance out the window to make sure Edward wasn't there. He wasn't.

Vega was nervous I could tell.

"Well?" I asked. We sat cross-legged on our bed facing each other, but Vega was looking down.

"A long time ago when I was in college, I had a girl friend named R-R-Raya. She... was a vampire, and I didn't know then, but in a meadow very alike to the one outside here, she changed me, and I didn't want her to. So, that's why, I don't want to face that ever again, it was gruesome and dreadful why to die, because there was a witness, and the paper headlines were a terrible and shameful lie." He spat.

I'd never thought before about how Vega was Turned or who he was before because I was only interested in the person he was now. And now in the confession I was regretting ever ignoring the past because, sometimes it does matter, and sometimes, when you know about a person before they were changed, you end up hating them. But I could never hate Vega, not after know what, who and why he is what he is, because I love him.

After a few moments Vega seemed to come to himself again and he looked up into my eyes, he looked like he was crying, but there were no tears, and he pleaded with his eyes for me to understand why he had never told me this, and I hugged him, just hugged, and that was all it took for us to love one another, in complete silence and understanding love, we sat.

I rocked him back and forth for a few moments while he regained his senses to come up with a sentence for me to understand.

"I have to show you something. I've hidden it before but, I want you to see the Paper headlines from all those years ago. Carlisle and the rest of the family already know about this, except your sister but, it's important for you to see this." Vega said, and he got up and walked to his closet to find something. I heard him rummage through stuff until he reentered the room with and old torn up newspaper page.

He held it out to me to take it from him. I did. I read aloud the paper.

" College Girl Murders Two." I saw Vega flitch and I continued. "Raya Elore a 23 year old college student Murdered her boy friend Vega Nicholas Josel, Thursday the 17th of August 1957. Raya has not been found. Julie Ann Dalvin was witness to the attack. She recounts it for us here, quote: 'I was watching them kiss in the meadow , it looked like a truly in love couple when suddenly, Raya bit him in the neck so hard it was hard to believe someone would so that to someone they love. Vega tried to fight back but it seemed like Raya was clamped on pretty hard. She tackled him to the ground and soon Vega's eyes rolled backed in his head and he was dead. his neck was bleeding pretty bad but Raya just picked the body up like it was nothing and ran. I was running myself after that, because I wasn't sure Raya had seen me or not but it was scary and something that now haunts my dreams.' We are sorry to say, that 5 days later, Julie was killed. Julie was only 19. Her body was found drained of blood and there were several very nasty wounds on her neck and head. " I stopped reading and looked up at Vega, wondering how he could have survived such an offal thing. My transformation seemed nothing compared to the horror he must have faced.

* * *

Sorry for not updating I've had a lot of other things I've been working on lately. I liked writing this but isn't it sad?

-GG


End file.
